


City Debates

by RandyWrites



Category: Birds of Prey (Comic), DCU (Comics), Justice League Dark (Comics)
Genre: Double Dating, F/F, Fluff, Multi, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 17:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21274793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandyWrites/pseuds/RandyWrites
Summary: Drabble request from tumblr. A WonderMagic/DinahBabs double date. A quick, and fluffy convo between the ladies.





	City Debates

“No no no, you’ve got it wrong, Zee. The absolute _worst_ thing about Gotham-”

“Besides the obvious,” Barbara interrupted, laughing, as Dinah gave her shoulder a nudge before continuing.

“The _worst_ thing… are the damn monorail schedules,” she shuddered. Babs rolled her eyes as Zatanna gave an indulgent chuckle.

“Okay, they _are_ pretty bad.”

“_Pretty_ bad? They shut down every time Mister Freeze sneezes!”

“I can’t imagine the subways in _Metropolis_ are much better,” Diana sniffed, “But my own experience there may have been an isolated incident.”

“Oh no, even with how often the infrastructure of the _whole city_ needs repair?” Babs snorted, “Take it from a _Gothamite_, I’d take Metropolis’ winding subways any day over the Gotham Monorail.”

“It _is_ more scenic, though,” Zatanna countered, taking Diana’s hand and giving it a gentle squeeze under the table. “Best way to see all the sights the city has to offer.”

“Yeah, but again. The damn thing _never_ runs,” Dinah laughed. 

“Alright, enough about _public transportation_. I did _not_leave the tower to have a _boring_ double date with you Leaguers. There’s got to be _some_ stories, some kind of gossip-”

“Hmm, don’t know if we need _Oracle_ sharing _the__Dark’s_ secrets just yet-” Zatanna hummed, reaching for her drink as Barbara waved her hand dismissively.

“Zee, I’m offended. After all we’ve been through? You know I only _drink_ the tea,” she leaned forward in her chair, peering over her glasses as she grinned conspiratorially, “I _never_ spill.”

Dinah and Diana began laughing.

“Babe, _please_ tell me where you heard that. That’s way too cheesy to be a _Gordon_ original.”

“Shouldn’t you be defending my honor, Di? And don’t change the subject!” she pointed this time to Diana, “I’m not asking for mission details. Hell, the _less_ you talk about the _actual_ work, the _better_. Entertainment is what I’m after. Please tell me you’ve got a funny anecdote, Diana. There’s _gotta_ be something.”

The amazon’s grin spread wide as she leaned forward in her own seat, finally taking her hand from the magician’s to steeple her fingers against each other.

“Actually… there _was_ an incident in the lab last week-”

“Darling, _please_. Not _that_ story,” Zatanna groaned.

“Oh, I am _absolutely_ telling _that_ story.”

“Then _I_ am going to the bar,” she said, sliding from the booth, “Anyone need refills? Because I’m gonna need to open a tab after this one.”

“_Theater people_,” Dinah mumbled before standing to join her, “Don’t be so dramatic, Zee. It can’t be half as bad as the LA-”

“We swore we would forget about _the LA thing_, Di. Don’t even-” 

Their own conversation drifted away with them, leaving the Amazon and the Bat to share their own stories.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to visit my dc tumblr (@dyketectivecomics)


End file.
